To elucidate the pathophysiology of diverse thiamine deficiency related diseases, we are investigating the molecular interactions of thiamine utilizing enzymes with the thiamine pyrophosphate (TPP) cofactor. A reduction in the activities of thiamine-requiring enzymes has been implicated as the metabolic basis of tissue injury due to thiamine deficiency.